


we still fuck

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Stubborn Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Subspace, Teasing, Top Even Bech Næsheim, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Even had broken up. Period.But they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had, the next and final chapter will be coming soon!

 

Isak and Even had broken up.

  


Period.

  


Well, better change that for three small dots.

 

We try again.

 

Isak and Even had broken up…

 

_But_

 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

 

It’s not like they were looking for it, it just _happened_ . They tried to help it, sure they did, but it kept happening again and _again_. Isak knew that Even wasn’t looking for it, and neither did he, but it just kept happening and, for some reason, whenever it happened they were too lost in the moment.

 

The first time it happened, it was around two months after their (dramatic) break up. They hadn’t seen each other since the last few days of their relationship, when they tried to save it, although the ship kept sinking. It was at a party. Jonas’ new classmates from uni hosted it, so they all decided to go there. Isak, in the hopes of finding a cute guy to make out with and/or sleep with, his friends looking for girls or just hoping to get drunk and high.

 

What Isak didn’t expect, though, was to find his fucking ex-boyfriend at the party. Ugh. It kinda made sense, you know, considering that they studied at the same uni and probably had friends in common, but it had never crossed Isak’s mind.

 

Even didn’t notice that he was there. He was talking with a pretty girl by the stairs, clearly flirting. Fuck, he was even using the technique he had used with Isak. Not that he could blame him, though, that technique had obviously worked.

 

Isak rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for more beer. A brunette guy who was inside winked at him before leaving; he wasn’t Isak’s type, sadly. Isak looked around and noticed that the kitchen was a mess. There were crystal bottles on the countertop, jackets thrown on the table and someone had spilled liquid (whether it was alcohol, water or piss, Isak didn’t know) all over the floor. The blond boy opened the fridge and grabbed another bottle. He then rummaged through a drawer, looking for a bottle opener, without success. He sighed.

 

“Hei,” a voice said. _The_ voice.

 

Isak turned around slowly, knowing that Even was standing by the door, probably giving him his angelic look with his beautiful eyes. Ugh, he didn’t want to deal with any of this today.

 

He turned around and gave his ex-boyfriend a smile. “Even! Long time no see. How are you?” The boy was leaning on the doorframe, showing his beautiful smile.

 

“Fine, thanks. I saw Jonas, and thought you’d be around. Hope everything is going well?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Surprisingly, holding a conversation with Even was easier than he’d expected. They were now standing closer, which was something that Isak definitely wanted to avoid.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Even stretched his hand, looking at the bottle. Isak, without saying anything, just handed it to him. Even got a bit closer to his ex-boyfriend and used the edge of the countertop to open the bottle. “Here you are,” he said, to which Isak mumbled something which resembled a _takk_.

 

Isak was looking down at his feet, while Even looked at him. Isak could feel it. It reminded him of that day at the party, before Isak was out and they started dating, where they were about to kiss when Noora interrupted them (Isak had never wished to kill someone so much).

 

Isak gulped and finally looked up, which probably wasn’t the best idea, because sooner than expected they were kissing. It was a needy kiss, and they both moaned when their lips touched, almost as if they craved the contact, Isak grabbing Even’s T-shirt with his two hands to bring him even closer. It felt like it had been too long, even if, in theory, they didn’t want to kiss each other ever again when they broke up.

 

Even closed the door and, without wasting more time, grabbed Isak by his thighs and sat him on the kitchen countertop, where they resumed their kissing session. Even moved the glass bottles away, some of them breaking on the countertop while others fell and shattered on the floor. The music was too loud for anyone to have heard it. Isak had now his legs around Even’s hips and his hands tangled in his ex-boyfriend’s hair (god, Isak couldn’t believe they were doing _this_ ). Even had placed his hands on Isak’s hips as they deepened the kiss, his fingers hooked in the belt loops.

  
It was intense, and erratic, and heated. Isak could feel himself getting aroused and dizzy. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, it’d make everything more difficult, but when Even’s velvety tongue entered his mouth, he knew that resisting each other was a lost battle. Even hummed in the kiss before breaking it, their foreheads against each other. Even bit Isak’s neck, which made the younger boy moan as he tightened his legs around Even’s hips.

 

“Even…” He said the name full of need and lust, eyes half closed, to which Even reacted by biting and kissing the tender skin on his neck harder.

 

About to lose his equilibrium, Isak placed his hand behind him on the countertop. He felt something stinging before he started bleeding.

 

“Fuck!” He shouted, pushing Even away with his other hand. He didn’t remove his legs from Even’s hips, who, confused, held them and ran one of his hands up and down Isa’s thigh.. “I cut my finger.”

 

Without saying anything, Even took Isak’s index finger and licked it, before Isak, slowly, thrust in until it was inside Even’s mouth. Isak gave him an evil grin.

 

“We should probably heal the wound,” Even said after removing the finger from his mouth.  

 

***

Isak closed the bathroom door behind them, the music not so loud now, but they could still feel the beats coming through the wall.

 

Even knelt and rummaged through some drawers until he found plasters and oxygenated water. “Here,” he said as he held Isak’s finger and applied some of the oxygenated water. Isak grimaced. Even then put the plaster on before giving Isak’s finger a kiss.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Isak said with a smile.

 

“But you like it.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Then why are you smiling?” Isak’s smile widened. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Even approached and kissed his ex-boyfriend, erasing the smile with the kiss.

 

Isak’s moan died in his throat before Even broke the kiss, their foreheads against each other. “I’m sorry for this. I promise it will not happen again,” Even said.

 

He then opened the door and left, leaving a confused Isak in the bathroom.

 

 _What the fuck_? Isak thought.

 

***

 

The next morning, Isak woke up in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar hand over his hips. When he tried to move, a body behind him got closer to his back.

 

Right. He went home with a guy he met at the party, and considering that he was naked they’ve had a lot of fun. The memories started coming back, and that’s when Isak remembered the kiss with…

 

Even.

 

Yeah, now it made sense: he probably fucked with this boy to try and get over what had happened. He couldn’t remember much of it, only that they’d kissed. Also, he had cut his finger somehow. And his head hurt.

 

“Do you have any aspirins?” He asked, to which the boy groaned.

 

“First drawer of the nightstand,” the boy said while he rubbed his eyes. Without getting out of the bed, Isak opened the drawer and got an aspirin. “The kitchen is the first door on the left.”

 

Isak stood and looked for his underwear around the room. After finding them, he went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

He didn’t know how to feel about the kiss with Even. Yesterday it seemed like a great idea, but today... not so much. After all, it’d be better if he learned to live without him, without Even. It’s not like Even was longing after him… was he?

 

He drank the content of the glass and went back to the room to put his clothes on. Once he was ready, he cleared his throat.

 

“Are you leaving?” The boy asked from his bed, not even turning around to look at him.

 

“Uh… yes, I have some things to do,” he said from the door. Lies.

 

“Okay. Thanks for tonight, though. It was amazing.”

 

“I can’t complain either.”

 

And with that, he left.

 

***

 

Isak was sure (and hoped) that nothing would happen with Even again.

 

His hopes were crushed the next time he saw Even, a few weeks after.

 

Isak had gone out to a club with the girls and Jonas, not really expecting much. When he was in “straight clubs”, it was more difficult to find a guy to hook up with, basically because they were all interested in the girls.

 

But luckily, Isak found a boy with curly hair to dance with, after having taken four shots of tequila. They were dancing too close, their crotches against each other, and the boy (Isak couldn’t remember his name) had his face on Isak’s neck and from time to time he’d bite him there. The bites and kisses plus the dizzy feeling from the alcohol were the perfect mix. Isak loved bites on his neck.

 

“Isak!! Isak!!” Someone shouted. Confused, Isak looked around until he saw Mikael approach, waving at him. He smiled. He had always liked Mikael, but wherever Mikael went… Even was behind.

 

“How are you?” Mikael asked, shouting so that Isak could hear him over the music. “I’ve haven’t seen since… well… you know…”

 

“The break-up,” Isak finished the sentence.

 

“Yeah, sorry for bringing it up.” Isak waved his hand, as if telling him that it was okay. “Actually, Even is here as well.” _What a surprise_. “I’d better find him.” And with that Mikael left. Isak turned around, but the boy he had been dancing with had left, and now Isak stood in the middle of the club, alone, while everyone else danced around him. He spotted Eva and Vilde among the crowd, dancing with two other girls Isak had never seen.

 

“Want some?” Someone said. Isak turned again and found Even holding a cup of some alcoholic drink for him.” Great.

 

“I’ve already had enough, thanks.” Isak gave him a smile. Even shrugged and drank the whole content in a glop. He then stretched his hand and rose his eyebrows, “Wanna dance?” He asked Isak.

 

Isak hesitated at first, but ended up accepting because he knew he wouldn’t hook up with Even again _and_ Even was a great dancer. And that’s why he was now dancing too close to Even, their foreheads against each other as they moved in a blur among the crowd. Somehow, after a few minutes of frantic dancing, Isak found himself dancing with his back against Even’s chest, who had his hands on Isak’s hips, guiding him. Isak didn’t want to date Even again, he was sure of that (was he?), but somehow his hand grabbed Even’s and brought it under his semi-transparent T-shirt, Even’s hand now flat on his abs.

 

At first, Even didn’t do anything else, but Isak stretched his neck, and Even got it. As the music got louder, Even kissed Isak on the neck from behind, focusing on the tender flesh where Isak’s weak spot was located. Isak’s eyes were now closed and his mouth half open, with the lights flashing against them. Even bit his neck, and that’s when Isak _mewled_ , in the middle of the crowd, Even’s hand moving upwards across his chest. For fuck’s sake, there was probably someone looking at them. During the other party, none of Isak’s friends found out what happened, but now Isak was sure that Jonas or any of the girls would see how his ex was kissing and biting his neck while his hand travelled even further up, pulling from Isak’s pierced nipple before travelling even further, until it reached the boy’s neck, his T-shirt now completely rolled up and his torso and chest visible for everyone as Even held him tightly from his neck and deepened the kiss (or the bite) and fucking growled.

 

How long they stayed there, with Even kissing, sucking and biting his neck, leaving his mark, Isak didn’t know, nor cared, because it felt amazing. When Even stopped and removed his hand, Isak let out a needy moan. Even leaned down and whispered in Isak’s ear. “We need to stop seeing each other, you still drive me fucking crazy.”

 

And with that, he left.

 

***

 

He was fucked.

 

Isak had been thinking about everything that had happened with Even, and how his body reacted during the last weeks. His friends saw the hickey Even had left on his neck, but luckily nobody had seen them in the club and they just assumed it was from a random guy Isak hooked up with.

 

He thought about talking to Eskild, who helped him with the break-up and would understand him. Or perhaps he would wriggle his eyebrows and say “I told you so”.

 

The thing is, this whole issue was eating him alive. Today he had a two-hour lecture on a biochemistry module and he didn’t take any notes, because he had been thinking about Even, and Even kissing him. He had to ask Anja, a classmate, for her notes, which made him feel ashamed.

 

During the next month or so, he didn’t see Even (thank God). Not at campus or at any parties. Isak had almost forgotten about the whole issue, until he saw Even in the bathrooms at university. He was standing in front of the mirror, taking care of his quiff, and Even saw him through the reflection of the mirror when Isak came in. The younger boy stood by the doorframe, not knowing whether he should enter or not. Even looked at him through the mirror and smirked, “Hei.”

 

“Hei,” Isak whispered back, entering the bathroom and standing by one of the stalls. An awkward silence followed. Even was now leaning against a wall; Isak could feel him staring at him.

 

He approached the other guy, who stood next to him in silence while he cleaned his hands. Isak went to grab some paper when he realized that there was none.

 

Even smiled, “Oh, I didn’t know you would need some paper. I used it all.”

 

Isak tried not to smile. “You fucker.” He turned around and entered one of the small cubicles and took some paper from the roll in there.

 

Even was now standing behind him. “Next time I’ll have to take all the rolls with me.”

 

Isak turned around to find that Even was now also inside the cubicle, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

 

He closed the door and pulled Even against it, “Ugh, how much I hate you.” He said as he kneeled in front of his ex, already unbuckling his jeans.

 

“Isak, wh-?”

 

“There won’t be a next time.” He pulled Even’s hardening dick from inside his underwear. The older boy pulled his head backwards, against the door, and closed his eyes when Isak’s tongue touched the tip of his dick, already leaking.

 

“Fuck, Issy-”

 

“Don’t say that. _Please_ ,” Isak said. He swallowed him completely, Even’s dick reaching the back of his throat. Both girth and length were perfect and filled his mouth completely. He moaned with the cock inside him, it felt so familiar, and started bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the tip, without pulling the penis out. He knew that was the way Even liked it.

 

Even buried his fingers in Isak’s golden curls, messing up his hair. Isak trembled, it still felt so… natural. He hurried and blowed Even faster, and the boy standing up began arching his back and stretching his legs when he felt his orgasm coming.

 

“Isak! I’m-” Before he finished the sentence, he came inside his ex-boyfriend’s mouth. Isak looked up at him with puppy eyes and, without saying anything, swallowed the warm liquid he had in his mouth and used the back of his hand to wipe off some white stripes around his lips.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Isak stood up and buttoned Even’s jeans. “You destroy me,” Even whispered while his eyes followed Isak’s moves.

 

“Just like you did.” Isak opened the door and left.

 

***

 

When Isak and Even were together, everyone, themselves included, thought that they would be together until death does them apart.

 

But that was not the case. With tears of guilt in his eyes, Even told Isak that he needed some space, that perhaps moving in together wasn’t the best idea, and he wanted to go back to his parents’ for a while. It was only for a week, he’d come back after that. There was nothing to worry about.

 

So Isak said yes, although deep down he knew. He knew that “needing some space” was a synonym for “I don’t love you anymore,” but he kept denying it to himself.

 

At the end of the first week, Isak got a text from Even, saying that he’d be staying a few more days. Isak just accepted it and waited for the next Sunday, when he got another text from Even, asking for another week.

 

And that week became a month of the two of them being apart and communicating barely through phone calls and texts. Isak missed him. Missed his touch, his laughter, cuddling him, kissing him, the sex, cooking their food together, and just fooling around.

 

During that month, and the month that followed, Isak ended up every Sunday at Eva’s, crying because his relationship was falling apart. The new world he had discovered when he came out and started dating Even was crumbling down around him. Eva would hug him and reassured him that Even would come back, sometimes Jonas joined as well. But Even never came back.

 

Well, he did. Once.

 

To shatter Isak’s heart.

 

They went to grab some coffee and sat on a bench in a park. Isak had kissed Even when they saw, but the other boy didn’t reply to the kiss when their lips touched. Isak noticed. The couple went to a small park near their flat, with enough intimacy for whatever was going to happen.

 

Even fidgeted with the lid of his cup of coffee before looking into Isak’s eyes. “First of all, I’m sorry.”

 

***

 

“Isak? Are you listening?”

 

Isak blinked and focused his eyes on Jonas, who was looking at him with his forehead frowned. “Dude, are you okay?” They were at Jonas’, smoking weed.

 

Isak gulped and nodded, “Yeah, sorry, I’ve not been sleeping well lately.” He took the joint Jonas was handing him and took a drag.

 

“You know you can tell me everything, right?”

 

“Right. Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“I was telling you about Emma?”

 

Isak tilted his head, “Emma? As in Nissen Emma?”

 

“What? No, bro! Emma the girl I like, I have a lecture with her.”

 

“Yeah, fuck, Jonas, I’m so sorry. Yeah, I remember her. The one with curly brown hair and freckles in her cheeks you like?”

 

“That’s a pretty good description of hers.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “You literally told me about her _yesterday_. What’s up with her?”

 

“William’s hosting a party, and she’s going, or so she told me. Wanna come? Magnus and Mahdi already said yes.”

 

Isak scrunched up his nose. “Ugh, should I? I don’t wanna see Even.” Isak hadn’t told his best friend about what had been happening between them two, only that they had bumped into each other when they hooked up for the first time after the break up.

 

“I know, but he isn’t coming, Mikael is hosting also a party in their flat so he’ll probably go there.” Jonas and Even had kept their relationship going, after a few months of Jonas not talking to him and standing by Isak, but Isak insisted that if they wanted to be friends, he wasn’t the one to forbid it. Also, Jonas bought his weed from Mikael, so of course Jonas would spend time with Even.

 

It seemed like Even hadn’t told Jonas about the kiss(es) or the blowjob he had shared with Isak, or if he did, the brunette boy didn’t say anything about it.

 

“So, are you in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Until the day of the party, Isak only saw Even once. It was at the campus, of course. Even was sitting on the grass with two boys Isak didn’t know, but considering their looks they were probably also two hipsters who studied cinema. Even was rolling a joint with his fingers and when Isak passed by he looked at him and… smiled.

 

It was one of those smiles they had shared before both in intimacy and in public. His two little fangs could be seen and two dimples appeared on each side of his mouth. “Hey,” he said, as if they had been friends since they were kids, as if nothing had happened between them.

 

Isak, dumbfounded, gave him a weak smile and answered with a whispered _Hi_ , which probably Even didn’t hear. He kept walking, feeling the eyes of the three boys sitting on the grass on his back. What if Even actually wanted to have a friendship with him? It’d be better than just hating, well, no, just disliking each other. Isak had always thought that when you broke up with your partner you had to hate each other. Something similar happened with his parents. And Noora and William only talked to each other when they were at the same party, and not for long. Only Jonas and Eva had managed to have a friendship, with its ons and offs. Perhaps it could help them, perhaps they would stop hooking up as well.

  


But it still hurt.

 

***

 

“You’re sorry? Sorry for what?” Isak said rather rudely. “You said it’d be a week…”

 

“Isak, I… I thought that, you know, we’d have kids and die together when we’re old but… you know I don’t want to hurt you, right?”

 

Isak was already feeling tears forming on his eyes. “But what?” His voice broke. “Spill it.”

 

“We… should,” Even also had teary eyes. “Fuck, Isak, I think we should probably break up.”

 

Isak felt his world fall apart and a tie inside his throat as a river of tears ran down his cheeks, his back trembling every time he sobbed. “But… why?” He managed to say.

 

Even removed the tear of his eyes with the back of his hand. “I guess it just… died out?” Even tried to choke his sobs. “This hurts me too.”

 

“Then why would you do it?”

 

Even stared at him with reddened eyes but didn’t answer the question. Instead, he stood up and left. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking back at his now ex boyfriend.

 

“Bastard!”  Isak laid on the bench they were sitting, sobbing, and after a few minutes managed to send Eskild a text. Eskild, who was always there for him. The boy came and took him to the apartment he used to share with him, where Noora  was already waiting for them by the door, with tear in her eyes. She hugged him, and in moments like these Isak knew that he had to be thankful for his friends.

 

***

 

“Anyone you like?” Magnus asked against Isak’s ear, munching on some food he had found.

 

“Not really,” Isak shouted back before taking a sip off his plastic glass. “I know most of the people here.” The party seemed a old Nissen students get together, considering that nine out of then of the people at the party had attended Nissen.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to making out with Ingrid.”

 

Isak rose his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, good luck with that.” He left the glass on a table next to them. “I’m going out for some fresh air.”

 

Isak took a deep breath once he was outside. William’s new house, which he shared with Chris while they studied at university, had a (rather big) garden with a swimming pool. He sat by the pool, his eyes getting lost in the ripples.

 

“Having fun?” A voice said. Isak looked up and saw William approach.

 

“Needed some fresh air and _space_.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, we invited too many people this time. Where’s that hottie that always was around with you?”

 

Isak, who had been looking at the water, looked at him again. “You’re being quite talkative, aren’t you?” William snorted and sat next to him, rolling up his jeans in order to sink his legs in the water. “Sorry, I’m a bit drunk.” He looked at Isak and smiled. “So, where’s he?” He asked after a few seconds of silence. “Even was his name, right?”

 

The blond boy nodded, “Yeah. We… we broke up.”

 

William’s eyes went wide. Isak almost laughed. “Shit, sorry, man. I didn’t want to- I just assumed that-”

 

Isak bumped his elbow against William’s bicep. “It’s fine. I think I should get more used to saying it.”

 

“So, you’re single now?”

 

Isak sighed, “I guess. Feels weird. Noora says you end up accepting it.”

 

“Have you?”

 

“Have _you_?”

 

“I asked first!” Isak arched his eyebrows. William sighed. “Okay… Yeah, I guess I did? It’s weird sometimes, waking up on your own. At least I hook up, makes things easier.”

 

“Ew, that sounds like you use girls like objects!”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Now William bumped his shoulder against Isak’s. He smiled at him, their faces both illuminated by the lights coming from the swimming pool. “I just wanted to say that while I find the perfect girl, or boy, I can have some fun, right?” Isak was surprised by the boy thing part.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

In that moment, they both saw Jonas and Emma, the girl he fancied, jumping over the hedge on the other side of the garden. Jonas didn’t even notice them. William was looking at the spot where they had disappeared. “There’s a door for a reason. Hope they haven’t destroyed the hedge. It takes years to trim it.”

 

Isak, who was also under the effects of alcohol, giggled. “Wow, I guess you look good shirtless and cutting plants in your garden.”

 

William nodded. “You can’t even imagine,” he joked.

 

“How humble.”

 

The brunette boy stood up and removed his shirt, “I can show you.”

 

Isak frowned, “What?” But William ignored him and his shirt fell to the floor, his jeans following suit.

 

“Wanna take a bath?” William said before jumping to the swimming pool.

 

Isak thought that the boy, who was clearly drunk, would die underwater, but his head emerged again.

 

“Are you crazy?” Isak said, standing up. “It’s the middle of November!”

 

The older by shrugged, “So what? Come on, it’s not that cold!”

 

Isak sighed and removed his sweater, covering his chest with his arms. William whistled from the water. “Oh, shut up!” The younger boy said, before removing his jeans and jumping to the water, splashing.

 

“It’s freezing cold!” Isak said when he emerged, taking a big breath. “Fuck off!”

 

William laughed, “If not, you wouldn’t have jumped.”

 

Isak gave him a soft smile. “You wanted me to jump?”

 

“Do I have the right to remain silent?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “ Whatever, now we’ll just die from hypothermia.”

 

“Oh, Isak, don’t ruin it!”

 

“Jumping drunk into a swimming pool at night is literally the worst thing you could do.”

 

“Well, you’ve done it. Wanna get out of here then?”

 

“If you want to…” William swam closer to the edge of the swimming pool. “I have towels in my bedroom’s bathroom.”

 

Isak squinted his eyes, “You only wanted to see me in my underwear, didn’t you?”

 

William winked at him. “I wish to remain silent.”

 

***

 

“Your bathroom is bigger than my own bedroom,” Isak said as they entered the room. They had left a trail of drops on the floor. William was behind him, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“I have something bigger.”

 

Isak laughed. “ _Gross_.”

 

“I’ll wait outside while you shower, I’ll bring you some towels.”

 

Isak turned around and rose his eyebrows. “I thought we were showering together? Wasn’t that the whole point of making me jump into your pool?”

 

William gave him a mischievous smirk, “Maybe…”

 

“Don’t play the innocent, _Willhelm_.”

 

William raised his index finger, “Don’t you dare call me that.”

 

“Ok, _Liam_ ,” Isak smirked, but William just rolled his eyes.

 

“So, what are you waiting for?” William asked and slapped Isak, who yelped, on his ass.

 

Isak walked towards the bathtub and opened the tap, the water filling it. William had left him on his own, probably looking for some towels. It didn’t take that long until the bathroom was filled with vapour.

 

When William came back, he found Isak standing in the middle of the room, skin reddened, waiting for him.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” The older boy growled as he approached, letting the towels fall and grabbing Isak from his jaw in order to give him a desperate kiss. That sentence reminded Isak of something someone had said to him once, but he decided to focus on the present for now.

 

When their lips met, Isak moaned in the kiss and his hands travelled down William’s back until they reached the elastic band of his underwear. Without breaking the kiss, William removed them, and proceeded to do so with Isak’s.

 

“Fuck,” William gasped when their dicks touched. He grabbed Isak from underneath his thighs and brought them around his waist, and the younger boy, yelping, placed his arms around William’s neck.

 

“We’re going to fall,” Isak said as William tried to get inside the bathtub while holding Isak and without slipping. He finally managed to lie down on the marble surface, his muscles loosening at the contact with water.

 

Isak was now sitting on his lap, looking at him with eyes full of lust. “Come here,” William whispered with a soft and caring voice, trapping his hand in Isak’s golden locks. With his free hand, he moved a revel lock that kept hanging over Isak’s forehead out of the way. The boy lowered himself until their lips crashed again.

 

“This is, like, the most uncomfortable place to hook up _ever_.”

 

William ran his hand down Isak’s back until it reached his ass, leaving his hand there. Isa yelped before placing his head against William’s chest. “I didn’t want us to be caught.”

 

“Ever thought about locking your bedroom door when you’re inside with someone?”

 

William laughed. “Never thought about that,” he said, and kissed Isak’s temple

 

“Yeah, sure.But if you wanna fuck me, you’ll have to do that in a comfortable bed.”

 

***

 

When Isak woke up the next morning, he felt like jelly. William had thoroughly fucked him (thank you very much) and he had fallen asleep within minutes, not even waking up in the middle of the night, like it had happened every other day since he broke up with Even.

 

He turned around to find William, completely naked and in all of his glory, snoring against the pillow. Isak decided to let him sleep (he certainly deserved it) and dressed up. Once dressed, he kissed William on the cheek and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

He turned when he heard another door closing, and he was met by _Even_ , who was also closing the door in front of William’s bedroom.

 

“Oi, what are you doing here?” Isak whispered.

 

“I could ask the same thing,” Even whispered back, but Isak didn’t reply. “Were you with William?”

 

Isak just looked down and nodded. This felt so _awkward_. “And you?”

 

Even smirked, “With Chris. Tell me, was he good?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Yeah, can’t complain.” He was about to leave when Even grabbed him from his sleeve, “Was he better than me?” Isak slowly looked back at his ex-boyfriend, meeting his eyes. “Next to him, you’re just an amateur.”

 

He pulled until Even, frozen, let his sleeve go. And with that, he left.

 

***

 

“So, what happened at the party?” Jonas asked while they were having lunch at uni. Isak looked up from his plate and looked down again. “Did you leave with someone? I lost you but assumed you had somewhere more interesting to be.”

 

“I never left the house,” Isak said while he moved the food with his fork.

 

Jonas choked with his own food. “You… you fucked with William?!” Isak shushed him as he turned around to see if anyone had heard them.

 

“Sorry. Did you fuck with William?” Jonas whispered.

 

“Yeah, I did. I slept over.”

 

Jonas smiled at his friends and rose his bushy eyebrows. “Good for you. Rumour has it that he’s good.”

 

Isak responded after he finished drinking from his bottle of water. “The rumours are true.”

 

“Do you know who was also at the party?”

 

“Hmmm… let me guess: fucking Even?”

 

Jonas nodded. “Yeah, dude. Since you weren’t there, well, you were, but probably with William somewhere, I just thought I wouldn’t bother telling you. He texted me and showed up with his friends. How do you know he was there?”

 

“He didn’t leave the house either.”

 

Jonas choked with his food again. “Did you… did you do a fucking threesome with-?”

 

“What!? No! God, Jonas. No, I did not.” Isak hadn’t told Jonas about the… incidents with his ex boyfriend, and now probably wasn’t the best moment.

“Then?”

 

“He hooked up with Chris. We bumped into each other the next morning.”

 

“Oh, bro, that’s awkward.”

 

“You tell me. So, what happened with Emma?”

  


“We’re meeting for coffee soon.” Isak bumped his shoulder. “Anyways, it’s an upgrade. From Even to William, you know. Like, everyone would be so jealous if we were back in school.”

 

“Hey, just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean you have to insult Even! You two are friends”

 

“But you kind of hate him.”

 

“I kinda do.”

 

But deep inside Isak knew that he didn’t, and he only felt jealousy. Jealousy because Even was fooling around with people, and their previous hookups didn’t  mean anything to the other boy.

 

***

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Isak mewled, arms against the wall and legs spread as far as he could, since he still had his jeans and underwear around his ankles, so that he could be penetrated properly. He still had his plastic cup of beer in one of his hands.

 

“Say it again,” Even whispered against his ear before biting the earlobe, the thrusts getting deeper and harder. “Come on, say it again.” Isak just moaned and groaned, pushing his ass backwards to make sure that Even would be completely buried inside him. “Say it.”

 

Isak arched his back and neck. “You, _ah_ , you’re... an amateur.” Even held him tighter from his hips, clearly angry; he’d probably have some bruises there the next morning.

 

“You, bitchy twink.” Even gained speed, biting his lip while he concentrated on reaching Isak’s prostate every time. The sound of the music coming from the living room boomed against the walls of the small bedroom they were in, which was filled with the moans coming from Isak’s mouth.

 

Even placed his hands over Isak’s mouth in order to muffle his screams of pleasure. The music was loud, but they couldn’t risk it; Even’s friends were there. Fuck, Isak friends were there, probably oblivious to the fact that isak was getting fucked in a bedroom by his ex boyfriend.

 

Even proceeded to hold Isak from his arms tightly and moved him until they were both on the bed that belonged to God knows who. He pulled from Isak’s skinny jeans, and proceeded to remove his T-shirt. His own jeans had long been forgotten by the door, where Isak had removed them in order to go down on him.

 

Isak was waiting for him on the bed, legs wide open, and Even just kneeled between them before folding them against Isak’s chest.

 

Even pulled his head backwards, the two pools of sweat on his collarbones showing, and he undulated his hips in order to give pleasure to the writhing boy underneath him, his skin shining with sweat; meanwhile Isak was arching his back, his folded legs between his and Even’s torso and his nails scratching down Even’s back.

 

Even kissed him, and Isak whined in the kiss. It was all too much; it had been a long time since they had broken up, but Even certainly knew how to drive Isak into oblivion: hitting his prostate with every thrust, kissing and biting his neck, pulling from the earlobe with his teeth and flickering his fingers over Isak’s already purple cock, but never touching it.

 

Even’s thrusts became more erratic, and soon he was filling Isak. Even let himself fall on top of Isak, who had come after wanking and spilled his seed all over his own chest. The younger boy, shivering, wrapped his thighs around Even.

 

“Say it again,” Even whispered against Isak’s ear. He moved, until his body was resting by Isak’s and only his head was on the boy’s chest.

 

Isak was tracing his fingers up and down Even’s arm.

 

Isak was taking deep breaths. “You fuck me better than William.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even decide to have a sex "arrangement". They are just two horny ex boyfriends who fuck... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback on the first part! i hope you enjoy the second and final one (although i couldn't please everyone with it).

“What are you doing?” Isak asked from the bed, completely naked and only covered by the thin sheets. Whoever lived in the house didn’t show up (and thank God, both Isak and Even had fallen asleep after fucking for hours). 

 

“Just texting Mikael,” Even said from the middle of the room, typing. He was also naked, the sun that entered through the window kissing his skin.

 

“Uh… why?” Isak asked.

 

“Just telling him I’ll get home later,” Even said, locking his phone and throwing it on the bed before jumping on the mattress next to Isak. “Why? You thought I was telling him about… this?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak said softly, still staring into Even’s beautiful eyes. “I think we should do something about… this. We literally can’t keep our hands off each other.”

 

“I’m not moving to the North Pole,” Even said, head on his hand and his elbow against the bed.

 

Isak frowned. “What?”

 

Even looked at him with that teasing look and bright smile that used to melt Isak. He rose one of his eyebrows, “You know, if we have to keep our hands off each other, one of us has to move to the North Pole. And I can’t do that, I have children to feed!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “You can be so dumb. You don’t even have kids!”

 

Even rose his index finger, “Excuse me, but Mikael and the boys count as my children.”

 

“Ugh, true. But I’m not moving to the North Pole either.”

 

“I had another idea,” Even said, and began kissing Isak’s neck. Isak would have denied that he wanted those kisses, but he only arched his neck to give Even more space.

 

“Wh-what?” Isak managed to say.

 

Even stopped and positioned himself against the headboard, and proceeded to grab Isak until he had him sitting on his lap.  

 

Isak couldn’t bear the feeling of skin against skin, he knew that sooner or later his dick would harden. 

 

“I thought we could… you know,” Even began with a suggesting voice, his hands running up and down Isak’s thick thighs. “Maybe it would be a good idea to be fuck buddies.”

 

Isak rose one of his eyebrows. “That doesn’t help with keeping our hands off each other.”

 

“I didn’t say we have to do that. Since we can’t do it, at least we can do something about it without feeling guilty afterwards.”

 

Isak looked at him in silence. “How is that a good idea?”

 

“Come on, Isak, you can’t get enough of this dick, don’t deny it.”

 

Isak slapped Even’s chest, “Don’t be so vulgar, and don’t be so full of yourself!” He sighed. “I guess we could try,” Isak said, leaning down until they were eskimo kissing. “We can fuck, but without the buddies part. We’re not friends, after all. Just ex boyfriends.”

 

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s thin waist. “Okay, just fucking.” He gave Isak a chaste kiss, their dicks pressed against each other.

 

“Do we get to hook up with other guys?” Isak asked, trembling when he felt Even’s big hands move until they reached his hips. 

 

“Sure, this isn’t a relationship, just two horny ex boyfriends who meet for sex when they’re horny.”

 

Isak laughed, “Great definition. Does that mean that William gets to fuck me?” Isak felt Even’s fingers tightening around his hips; Even’s jaw was also tighter now. Isak clenched. Even was pressing the purpled skin, the bruises being from last night.

 

Isak gave him a cocky smile, “What, you can’t phantom the idea of me bouncing on William’s big cock?” He whispered against his ear, rubbing himself against his ex boyfriend. 

  
“Isak…”

 

“Does it have anything to do with pride?”

 

“It’s not that! I’ve never been a person to show pride, you know me.”

 

“No, I thought I knew you. It’s different. But let’s not think about that, or William. Up for a second round?”

 

“Here? Whoever lives in this house will come at some point and catch us naked in their bed.”

 

“Jonas is away, has been sleeping at Emma’s flat for weeks now, so my flat is empty.”

 

Even slapped his ass. “Get dressed up, then.”

 

***

 

When Even’s and Isak’s relationship had fallen apart, Isak considered moving back with Eskild and Linn, but Noora was now living in the bedroom he used to have and the other option was staying at the flat he shared with Even. Yet he couldn’t pay for it, the shitty salaries he had been receiving to pay for his expenses didn’t cover a whole flat. At first, he considered that Jonas could move in, since he was looking for flatmates. He said he’d be happy with sleeping on the sofa. But Isak knew that staying in that little apartment would bring back memories, and in the end the two friends ended up looking for a flat to share.

 

It wasn’t that big, but it was home.

 

Isak lost track of the time they spent fucking in his bed, but he thought that his dick would fall off. Even had fucked him in all the different positions they could imagine: doggy style, missionary, standing, with Isak riding him, and so on.

 

It was different, different to the sex they had when they were a  _ couple _ (that word sounded sooo weird in Isak’s head). It was rough, without feelings, almost as if they were just using each other to get off, almost as if they were objects that had never cared about the other one. The kisses were also messy and heated, but nothing like the passionate ones lovers shared; certainly not like the ones they used to share. They were part of this whole artificial thing where the two of them only seeked pleasure.

 

Once they were done, both panting and exhausted, they shared a joint. “This feels weird,” Isak said. Even handed him the joint.

 

“What? Having sex?” 

 

“No.” He took a drag. “I mean, sharing a joint with you after sex. It’s something we only did during… you know-”

 

“Our relationship.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, there’s nothing better than the post-sex joint, so why would old traditions die?” He stood up and looked for his clothes, Isak admiring his lean figure from the bed. “I’d better leave, or the boys will get suspicious.” He put his underwear and jeans on. “Keep the joint.” He winked at Isak, who waved at him with his joint between his fingers when Even closed the door behind him.

 

Isak put his pyjamas on before leaving the room to have some breakfast. He was walking down the corridor when a door creaked.

 

“What are you doing here?” Isak asked Jonas, who was standing by his bedroom door in his underwear.

 

“I live here?” 

 

“I thought you’d be with Emma, you haven’t slept here for ages, man,” Isak said, walking to the kitchen with Jonas tailing behind him.

 

“She was visiting her parents. Someone was visiting you as well.” Jonas said, placing his forearms against the countertop as he observed Isak serve himself some cereals in a bowl.

 

Isak tried to avoid his gaze. “Uh… just a guy I met the other day,” he stuttered.

 

Jonas rose his eyebrow, “Really?” Isak hummed. “His voice was  _ really  _ familiar. I heard him through the thin wall that we share.”

 

“He… he’s actually in your European Political Science class, or so he said.” Isak took a spoon of cereals and ate them.

 

Jonas walked closer, trying to hold his laughter. “ _ Really _ ? He is in my class, uh? I should go to the doctor, my ears don’t seem to work properly.” He got closer to his friend, who moved his head a bit when he felt Jonas’ gaze on him. “I’d swear that the voice belonged to  _ Even _ .”

 

“Oh, fuck it.” Isak said, raising his arms exasperated before walking with his bowl to the sofa.

 

“I knew it! I know when you lie to me, Isak!” Jonas laughed and sat next to his friend. “I know there’s something between you two.”

 

“There isn’t.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I swear.”

 

“Then why would he come over? Hell, I even heard your bed creak.” Isak was quiet, his cheeks reddening. “You know you can tell me anything, I won’t judge you, Issy.”

 

Isak sighed and looked at his friend. “Okay. We’re not back together or anything. We just… I guess that we… we still fuck.”

 

“Wow. Okay. How… how did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know. We just kept bumping into each other at parties or at campus and couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

 

“So you brought him home today for sex?”

 

“Uhhm yeah. We decided that we could try being fuck buddies. But without the buddies part.” 

 

“I see. Is it exclusive?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good, I heard William talking about you the other day at campus, he’ll be sad if you don’t hook up with him again.”

 

Isak threw him a pillow in response.

 

***

  
  


So far, Isak and Even’s agreement seemed to be working. When one of them was home alone and horny, only a text was necessary for the other one to come. 

However, they had some rules (which they agreed on through text messages).

 

  1. Not staying to sleep after sex.
  2. No breakfast.
  3. Not contacting each other the next day.
  4. Not talking about other hookups with each other.
  5. No “Issy”s or “Evy”s.
  6. No kissing.
  7. No goodbye kiss after sex, because that’s what couples do.
  8. No hooking up together in parties they both attend.
  9. No cloth sharing.



 

When Isak told Jonas about the rules, the brunette just rolled his eyes and kept watching Narcos. In Jonas’ opinion, which he had never shared with Isak, they were just two stupid boys. Who the fuck had rules for having sex? 

 

Isak also got to hook up with other guys, he even finished the night with William again, at a party organized by first-year students of Chemistry. He liked William, he was an idiot but tender and the same time and, like Isak , wasn’t looking for a relationship. What else could he ask for?

 

“Are you leaving?” Even asked from his bed, naked. Isak was now in his underwear, walking around the room while looking for his clothes. 

 

“I don’t want your flatmates to catch me here.”

 

Even stood and went to his closet, taking out the material to roll a cigarette. “I heard your phone buzz a thousand times while we were at it.”

 

Isak was now completely dressed, although still looked fucked out. “Yeah, it was Jonas. Asked me to buy buy some milk.”

 

Even knew that Isak was hiding something. For God’s sake, they had been boyfriends for years, he knew him. “I’ve never met someone so worried about having milk at home that they send tons of texts.

 

“Jonas can be like that,” Isak said, backpack hanging from his back. They had gone to Even’s right after both of them had finished their lectures. “Bye, Even.” 

 

“Say hi to William when you get to his,” Even said as Isak closed the door behind him, laughing.

 

“Fuck off!”

  
  


The thing is, William had invited Isak to play video games and dinner. Isak had never thought that he could have a friendship with William, specially not after hooking up with him (twice). But here he was, about to knock on his door.

 

When the door open, Chris was on the other side. “Hei, Isak! Long time no see!” He shook hands with the blond boy. “William said you were coming over.” Chris smiled at him. “I hope you don’t steal my best friend.”

 

Isak smiled back, “I promise I won’t.”

 

“Chris, leave him alone.”

 

“All yours.” Chris winked at Isak, before leaving.

 

“Hei,” William said, giving Isak a peck and grabbing his backpack. “Let me put this in my bedroom.” 

 

Isak was  _ shocked _ . The kiss felt so intimate, almost as if they were a couple who live together and kiss whenever one of them gets home. He also noticed that it was the first time he had seen William in comfy clothes and not with the expensive clothes he wore at high school,  uni and parties. It felt… domestic.

 

It was also that day when Isak discovered that William was really good at FIFA, and didn’t seem like he’d let Isak win.

 

“Isak, don’t even bother, I’m gonna beat your ass!” William said, both boys sitting on the bed and transfixed by the screen.

 

Isak laughed, “I want  _ you _ to beat my ass, but not at FIFA.”

 

William smirked, “Fucker.”

 

William ended up winning two of the three matches they played together. “You deserve a prize now,” Isak purred, and William could see the lust in his eyes.

 

“What are you gonna do, tiger?” William asked, but Isak just parted William’s legs and kneeled between them, never breaking eye contact. 

 

Isak had noticed William’s bulge in his sweatpants and, to be honest, it kept distracting him while they were playing. Isak pulled William’s sweatpants and underwear until William’s dick, which was hardening, stood there in front of him in all of its glory.

 

“Fuck, Isak,” William grunted, pulling his head backwards. Isak just engulfed him completely in response, and William buckled his hips as a moan died out in his throat.

 

“Don’t stop,” William said with his eyes closed, Isak bobbing his head up and down. Fuck, the sound was too obscene. Chris could probably hear them. 

 

“I wanna ride you,” Isak whispered with an innocent voice, a trail of saliva still connecting his reddened lips to the dick in front of him.

 

“Anything you want, Issy.” William stretched his body and rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand until he found a condom and some lube. Isak was removing his clothes, which he threw over the room, not really caring where they landed.

 

Isak felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard the nickname. Only Jonas and Even ever used it but somehow it felt right.

 

“Can you eat me out?” Isak asked, sitting completely naked on William’s lap.

 

William groaned and removed his T-shirt, “Fuck, Isak, you can’t say that with such a innocent look.” The brunette gripped Isak’s thighs and moved his own body further down, until Isak was sitting on his face and his legs were hanging from the bed.

 

It turned out that William was fucking  _ fantastic _ at rimming. Isak arched his back and let his head fall backwards, eyes inside his skull, when he felt the tip of William’s tongue against his hole, right after the boy had blown some air against it.

 

“You aren’t that tight today,” William said between his cheeks. “I probably won’t have to finger you.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Isak replied, too dizzy, too gone.

 

“You’ve been fucked today, right?”

 

Isak attempted to reply with a  _ yes _ , but it died out in his throat when Willian buried his tongue inside him, with a finger. Isak yelped and pinched his nipples; his walls were still sensitive.

 

“You, naughty boy.”

 

William patted Isak’s butt, who understood the message and moved to the side to let the older boy move as well. “Ride me, baby,” William asked him, and Isak obliged.

 

He placed the tip of the cock against his entrance and, slowly, sank. William had his forehead frowned and slowly opened his mouth when Isak’s warm and velvety walls started taking him in, his stare focused on where dick and ass met.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” William said as he ran his hand up and down Isak’s torso, stopping by the pierced nipple to pull from the metal. Isak liked the praise, it’s not something he got when he hooked up with guys he met at parties or clubs (or Even too). This felt more intimate.

 

Isak started undulating his hips, hands against William’s built chest, moaning and biting his lip when he felt the dick hitting his prostate. It felt like heaven.

 

Isak noticed how William was making sure that his partner would get pleasure out of this. It’s not like he was using the younger boy just to please himself, using him as just a hole. Nope. He cared about Isak and made sure to hit his prostate every time he thrust in, pumping Isak’s dick at the same time.

 

William felt Isak’s thighs tremble, and the blond boy was both trying to open and close his legs, not knowing what to do to stop the pleasing feeling that was expanding through his body. He let his body fall against William’s chest, who held him as he increased the speed, not letting go of Isak’s cock. 

 

Isak finally came, screaming and all sweaty, staining himself as well as the sheets and William. The brunette boy smiled at him and kissed his temple while Isak pulled William’s dick out, then proceeding to lay his head on William’s chest, both of them panting.

 

William removed the condom and tied it before throwing it to the floor. He had toilet paper by the nightstand, which he used to clean them both. “That was… amazing,” he said, bringing Isak closer to his body, one arm around him as his fingers fluttered over the boy’s ribs.

 

They stayed there together, in silence, for a few minutes. “I had thought about taking you out for dinner or something,” William said, “but after this I don’t know if I can stand up.”

 

“Hmmm,” Isak responded with his eyes closed. “I’d rather stay here.”

 

“I could order some pizzas.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Wait a sec.” William stood up and put his black underwear on before going to his closet. He took a black sweatshirt and threw it at Isak, who opened his eyes startled.

 

“You still have these?” Isak said, putting the Penetrator sweatshirt on. He noticed that William’s name was in red. 

 

“They’re perfect for winter, I wear them myself when I’m home.” 

 

It was a bit too big on Isak, but he liked it that way. “Can we cuddle, please?” Isak asked, and William smiled as he laid next to Isak, bringing him closer to him. “As if I could say no.” He kissed his hair.  

 

***

 

The two boys wake up the next morning, clearly hungry, since they had fallen asleep and didn’t end up ordering those pizzas. Isak was now sitting on the countertop, still wearing the sweatshirt and his underwear, his legs hanging. William was making them breakfast; he was also wearing underwear.

 

It reminded Isak of the first mornings he shared with Even, when they woke up together, and Even would make breakfast for the two of them because he said that Isak’s cooking skills were terrible. Isak felt a sting when he remembered. 

“What are you doing today?” William asked as he fried some eggs.

 

Isah shrugged, “I should probably study, so I thought about going to the library or something.”

 

“Hmm… I probably should too, but I can’t study in the library, I can’t bear the silence.” William was studying Business and Economics at uni, something which Isak didn’t or just couldn’t understand. William tried to explain the basic stuff to him at a party, without success. William handed Isak a plate with bacon and eggs before kissing him on the cheek.

 

“A big contradiction for such a quiet person.”

 

William smiled.

  
  


Isak had been for hours at the library, trying to understand the notes he had in front of him. He  _ hated _ microbiology. And this course was only an introduction. He then realized that his notes weren’t that good and it’ be better to have some book alongside to understand everything properly. 

 

He went to the bookshelves with “Microbiology” written on them, greeting Magnus, who was also studying near him, in his way. He ran his finger through the spines of the different books, bending his head so that he could read the titles properly. When he was about to grab a book which seemed perfect for his module, he saw two eyes observing him through the books, from the other side of the bookshelf.

  
He almost jumped. “Even, what are you doing here?” He whispered.

 

“Just looking for a book.”

 

“This ain’t even the film studies section!” 

 

“I know, but there were no seats left on the third floor.”

 

“And what kind of book would in the Biology section would you need for Film Studies?

 

“Actually, I-” Even interrupted himself. “Oh, for God’s sake. Wait a second, this is too uncomfortable.”

 

Even’s eyes disappeared, and Isak tried to see where the boy was going through the bookshelf. 

 

“Hey,” Even said, and Isak did jump this time. Even laughed. “Sorry. I was destroying my back in that position.”

 

“What kind of book would you need here?”

 

“My neck hurts, so I’m looking for thick books I can use to have my laptop at the same level than my eyes,” he explained, as if that were the most logical thing ever. “Actually, that book you have in your hands would be perfect.” He looked at the big book Isak was holding in his hands,  _ Introduction to microbiology _ .

  
“I’m sorry, but I was about to use it.”

 

Even looked around the bookshelves and took a thin book, “Why not try this one?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes when he read the title. “Seriously, Even? ‘Biology explained to kids’? I can’t use that, not even for the introduction of my notes. I mean, what is that book doing in a  _ university library? _ ” Even was now closer to him.

 

“But it can’t be used for many things, that book is too thick.”

 

Isak smiled. This conversation was absurd. “Really? What can you do with ‘Biology explained to kids _ ’ _ ?

 

“Hide yourself?” Isak frowned. “Yeah, look.”

 

Even opened the book, hiding their faces from whoever who would enter the corridor between the bookshelves they were in. “See? Now we’re hidden.”

 

“You can be so dumb.”

 

“I know.”

 

And, somehow, Isak didn’t know why, he stretched his neck until he kissed Even’s soft and tender lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, Isak on his tiptoes while Even held the book open. Isak eyes were fluttering, until he opened them, in shock.

  
“Fuck, sorry, the rules. I-.” Even interrupted him, “It’s fine.” He grabbed a thick book from a bookshelf. “Aren’t rules made to be broken?” He winked at Isak, turned around, and left.

 

~~6\. No kissing~~  
  
  


“Do you mind if I shower?” Isak asked him. Even, who was scrolling down his phone, just shrugged. “There are clean towels in the bathroom, feel free to use them.”

 

“Thanks.” Isak walked down the corridor, naked and with cum drying on his torso, until he reached the bathroom. The boys were away for the weekend in Paris, but Even had to stay for a project, so that meant that the apartment was completely empty.

 

Isak was under the stream of water, his head against the white tiles as the water hit his reddened back. The door opened and Even looked through the curtain. Isak almost covered his private parts, but then realised that it’d be stupid considering that they just had sex.

 

“Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you staying for dinner?” He repeated. “It’s kinda late. I’m ordering kebab.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. I like my ke-”

 

“Don’t worry,” Even said with a sad smile. “I still remember.” 

  
  


When Isak left the bathroom and entered the kitchen with the towel around his hips, he found that the kebabs had already arrived.

 

“Up to watching Narcos?” Even asked from the sofa, laptop on his thighs.

 

Isak smiled. “I’m always up to watching Narcos.”

 

They ended up watching too many episodes of Narcos, and Isak fell asleep on the sofa where he was lying, covered in a blanket. Even only noticed when he heard the soft snoring coming from his mouth.

 

“Isak,” he whispered, moving his elbow. “Isak!”

 

The boy finally opened his eyes, rubbing them. “You fell asleep.”

 

“Shit, sorry, I should probably leave.”

 

“It’s like three in the morning, there are no trams.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“You can stay.”

 

Isak’s eyes were closing again now, even if the boy tried to help it. “Okay, good night.”

 

“Do you really think I’m letting you sleep here?”

 

“Where am I supposed to sleep then?” Isak asked with his eyes closed.

 

“We could share my bed. It’s fine.”

 

Isak opened one of his eyes, “Are you sure?” and Even nodded in response.

 

“Okay.”

 

And that’s how the two ex boyfriends ended up in the bed again, Isak wearing a sweatshirt and some trousers Even lended him. Even placed his arms around his middle and brought him closer to hi, until his nose was buried in the golden locks. Isak felt his body relax, their breathing getting slower as they breathed in and out at the same time. It was like the good old days and, somehow, it didn’t feel awkward at all.

 

~~1\. Not staying to sleep after sex.~~

 

When Isak woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty. He realized that he hadn’t slept so well in ages. He left Even’s room and went to the kitchen, only to find Even wearing an apron while cooking breakfast. it wasn’t any apron, but the one Isak had gifted him when they’d moved in together. “Best cook in Norway,” it said. It made Isak smile.

 

“Cooking breakfast?” Isak asked, and stood next to Even.

 

“Yep,” the other boy said, and kissed his temple.

 

“Why is everyone making me breakfast?” Isak asked as Even placed the two last pancakes on a plate, before bringing it out to the balcony; Yousef and Mutta had somehow managed to cram a small table in there.

 

“What do you mean?” Even asked, serving Isak some coffee and orange juice.

 

“You just cooked me breakfast, William cooked me breakfast the other day, and Jonas has also been cooking breakfast for me, he claims that I don’t eat enough.”

 

Even nodded in silence, eating a pancake. “So… you’ve been seeing William?”

 

Isak rose his eyebrows, his eyes squinted due to the sun, “Why, jealous?”

 

“It’s not that, you know it.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I’m worried I’m not doing my job properly,” he winked.

 

Isak laughed, “Oh, no, trust me, you’re doing amazing.”

 

“So when he’s busy you come to me and when I’m busy you go to him?”

 

“More like you two call me when you’re bored, as if I had to crawl.”

 

“And I’m the one who is full of himself. Does William know about this?”

 

“That we’re fuck buddies? No, why should he? He ain’t my boyfriend.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They spent the rest of the breakfast talking about other stuff, basically uni and video games, and Even talked about his film projects. Isak had always liked listening to him when he talked about his films.

 

Isak left, after Even held him from his arm and brought him closer, giving him a kiss on the lips. “See you soon.”

~~1\. Not staying to sleep after sex.~~

~~2\. No breakfast.~~

~~4\. Not talking about other hookups with each other.~~

~~5\. No goodbye kiss after sex, because that’s what couples do.~~

 

“What are you wearing?” William asked him a few days later at the uni cafeteria as he sat in front of him. 

 

Isak, who was reading his book on microbiology, looked up to him and frowned. “What do you mean?” William had a break and told him about having lunch together.

 

He pointed with his chin. “That sweatshirt.”

 

Isak looked down at it and noticed that he was wearing the same sweatshirt he had borrowed from Even. It was light blue, and the sleeves were a bit long (hell, Even’s arms were so long it was normal that it covered Isak’s fists). He probably didn’t even notice that he was wearing it when he left.  _ Shit _ .

 

“Uh… Jonas lended it to me. All of my clothes are dirty.” Jonas was a bit bigger than Isak, so it was a good lie.

 

“You look cute,” William said, drinking from his Coke. And Isak blushed, because he didn’t wasn’t used to William complimenting him in public. It had also happened once, at uni too, and Isak felt his cheeks reddened when William had told him how handsome he looked, and it made a few girls that were walking past by giggle.

 

“Takk.”

~~9\. No clothe sharing~~

 

A few days after William noticed Isak’s, well, Even’s sweatshirt, Isak decided to go to KB and return it to his owner. He knew that Even was still working there, and he didn’t want to go by his place just in case the other boys were there.

 

Even gave him a bright smile when he saw Isak enter. “What would you like to order?”

 

“Uh… nothing. I’m here to give you something.” He opened his backpack and took the sweatshirt.

 

Even took it. “Aw, completely forgot you had it.”

 

“It’s clean, I put it in the washing machine with Eskild’s clothes.”

 

Even smelled it. “Bad idea, now it has lost your smell.”

 

Isak tilted his head and rose his eyebrows, “Creeeepy…”

 

“Yeah, sorry, and not professional at all. Let me invite you to a cup of coffee.”

 

Isak noticed that there were people queuing behind him. “You don’t have to, I-”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Okay. Then a cup of-”

 

Even snorted, “Isak, I know your order. A cappuccino with soy milk and two teaspoons of sugar.”

 

“Yep.”

 

After a few minutes, Even handed him a plastic cup of coffee. “Here you are.”

 

“Takk.”

 

“You’re welcome, Issy,” he said with a wink, and with a smile Isak left.

 

***

“Do you think that in another universe we never got together?” Isak said while they kissed, Even about to remove his T-shirt. Isak was already in his underwear and Even only had his jeans on.

 

“What a way to kill the mood,” Even said against his lips, not really understanding why Isak would bring up the question.

 

“Just asking.”

 

“I mean, considering what you told me that day, I guess so.” Isak knew what he meant by  _ that day _ . It was after their first kiss in the pool, when they hid in his bedroom and kissed and smoked all day long, when Even was still in Sonja and Isak could only feel butterflies in his stomach every time he looked up into Even’s blue eyes.

 

That didn’t happen anymore.

 

Right?

 

“Why are you asking that now?”

 

Isak shrugged. “Just wondering.”

 

“I have better plans,” Even said as he lifted the bottle of lube from his nightstand and covered his fingers with the liquid.

 

“Really?” Isak said, and pulled his underwear off, his hard cock springing free. 

 

Even held Isak’s hip with one hand, his eyes meeting Isak’s and keeping the eye contact as his lube-coated finger ran over Isak’s cleft.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers,” Even whispered against his cheek, kissing it afterwards. “And you are gonna cum just from that.” In response, Isak just whimpered when one of the long fingers entered him. Even saw Isak’s hand travelling down to tug his own dick. “You can’t touch yourself, Issy.”

 

“‘Kay,” the younger boy said, his pupils completely black and lost in the ocean of Even’s eyes. He removed the hand, obediently. 

 

“Good.” Even added another finger and scissored the boy he had over his, Isak kneeling between his legs. He noticed how Isak bit his lip, trying not to fall apart.

 

When he hit his sweet spot, sporting a devil smirk in his face, Isak’s face broke due to the pleasure, gasping with his mouth half open and his eyes completely lost, almost as if he were in another reality. 

 

He let his face fall against Even’s bare chest, “Evy… please, I can’t.”

 

“Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” Even asked, slowly adding a third finger. 

 

“No,  _ please _ , I want to… I-”

 

“Do you want me to make you cum, do you want to be a good boy for me?”

 

Even realised that Isak’s saliva was now on his chest, which meant that, yes, Isak was completely gone, probably due to the pleasure he was feeling when the fingers hit his prostate every three seconds.

 

Even kissed him on his golden hair, to reassure him. He was there for him, if it felt like too much Isak knew that they could stop.

 

But Isak didn’t say anything about it, and when he was stretched enough, Even didn’t stop fucking Isak with his four fingers, the boy whimpering and moaning with every thrust. Even buried the fingers and massaged the prostate; he knew that that would drive Isak crazy, he had always been sensitive and soon he’d reach ecstasy (if he hadn’t already). The perks of fucking with your ex-boyfriend. 

 

Isak’s thighs trembled and the boy let a high pitched moaned before he started thrusting against the mattress. Even noticed what he was trying to do and, without removing his fingers, that were still hitting Isak’s magical spot, lifted the boy’s thin hips, making sure that his dick wasn’t in contact with the sheets.

 

“Even,  _ please.  _ Evy, I need to…” Isak begged, dribbling against his chest.

 

“I know you can do it without any help, baby.” In that moment, Isak’s beautiful face contracted, and Even knew what was coming.

 

Isak let some soft  _ ah _ s before his dick started milking, staining both the sheets and Even’s jeans. Even didn’t care, it had been worth it. Once his dick had completely leaked, forming a white pool right underneath, Even removed his fingers carefully and moved Isak until the boy, still quiet and probably coming back from his orgasm, was against his chest, both face, torso and legs completely flushed.

 

“Fuck,” Isak managed to say. “That was so good.” He had a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Told you it’d be worth it.” With a tissue, Even cleaned the saliva on his chest as well as the sperm on his sheets and jeans. 

 

They both laid there, panting, their breaths being the only sound filling the room. Isak looked completely fucked out, but satisfied, and Even was satisfied that he was the reason behind Isak’s current state.

 

Isak was lying on his tummy, playing with the sheets, while Even was looking at the ceiling. Slowly, Isak crowled closer until his legs were intertwined with Even’s who, unconsciously, started running his fingers up and down Isak’s spine.

 

“Do you think…” Even was still focusing on the white ceiling. “Do you think that in another universe we’re still together?”

 

“I don’t wanna know,” Isak whispered against his neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it hurts.”

 

~~5\. No “Issy”s or “Evy”s.~~

 

Isak was having coffee with Eva the next day, it was a break from their studying. The girl was studying Medicine (nobody really understood how she had ended up studying Medicine) and, like Isak, she used to spend a lot of hours at the uni library, so both of them were always around when the other one fancied a coffee.

 

“So, we have not seen each other in a while,” Eva said, putting some sugar in her coffee.

 

“I know, just been busy.”

 

“Yeah, Jonas mentioned it.”

 

“He mentioned what?” Isak said, suddenly altered.

 

Eva tilted her head, in doubt, “He… he just said that you’ve been studying a lot lately, that’s all.”

 

“Oh.” An awkward silence followed. “Yeah. I mean, hm, yes, I’ve been studying a lot.”

 

Eva squinted her eyes. “Is there anything you’re hiding from me, Isak Valtersen?”

 

Isak stammered, trying to come up with a excuse, and almost threw his coffee over. “Of course not.”

 

“Isak, I can read you like an open book. Everything okay?”

 

“Of course!” He looked down, he knew that if he looked in her eyes she’d know he was lying.

 

“Oh my God, you’re lying to me.” She laughed, “Isak, what’s wrong? Are you suddenly straight?” He snorted at that.

 

He was about to reply when his phone, on the table, buzzed five times times, and five notifications popped up on the screen. And, of course, Eva saw the name of the contact.

                                                                                                     [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/39988631733/in/dateposted/)

  


“Oh my fucking God!” She shouted, getting the attention from other customers. She covered her mouth before looking at Isak, mouth wide open. “You can’t be serious!”

 

“Eva, I can expl-” But the girl just laughed. “I can’t believe that Evak is alive again.” Isak rolled his eyes. “Are you together? Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“We’re not back together,” Isak said, and the smile on her face disappeared.

 

“Then, why did you get those texts?”

 

“We’ve been… having sex for a while now,” Isak explained. He lowered his voice, he didn’t want other customers to know about his sex life.

 

“How… how did this happen?” Eva was smiling, although clearly confused.

 

“We kept bumping into each other at university or at parties and decided to have… an arrangement.”

 

“Okay… Does anyone know about this?”

 

“Yeah, Jonas.” Isak took a sip of his coffee. Somehow it felt good that Eva also knew. “He caught us.”

 

“He didn’t mention anything.”

 

“I told him not to do so.”

 

“I see. So, how does your arrangement work?”

 

“We have some rules, and we only meet for sex.”

 

Eva rose her eyebrows and smiled again. “You have rules? Which ones? And do you follow them?” She crossed her arms.

 

“So, for example, we don’t stay over to sleep at night, or make breakfast for each other. Wait, no, we’ve done that, so forget it. We… don’t talk about each other’s hook ups. Well, I kinda told him about William.” Eva nodded, Isak had told him about the brunette boy. “So forget that one.” He sighed, trying to remember the other rules. “Oh. Yes, we don’t kiss when we’re not having sex. Okay, no, we’ve done that. Shit. But we don’t give each other goodbye kisses, wait… No, we’ve done that. Uhhh… we tried not to share clothes, but I kinda took one of Even’s sweatshirts home. But it was a mistake!” He quickly added when Eva bursted out laughing. “Also, we said that we wouldn’t use “Evy” or “Issy”, but, being honest, we used them yesterday.” Isak realised then that they had been shit at following their own rules. “I didn’t even notice when I said it, though.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah… Also, no contact the day after having sex.”

 

“But he just texted you!” Eva reminded him.

 

A small smile appeared on his face. “Right…”

 

“Isak, do you realize that you’re behaving like a couple, but without considering yourselves one?” Eva said with a smile.

 

“No, we are not!”

 

“Yes, you are!”

 

“Hey, Isak, would you mind if you two got back together?”

 

Isak played with one of his locks, nervous. “I guess I wouldn’t. But he’s the one who broke up with me, probably doesn’t want to start again.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, I think he wouldn’t mind getting back with you either.”

 

~~3\. Not contacting each other the next day.~~

  
  


Even kissed him fiercely against the wall, with Isak’s hands on his neck. They were in a kitchen, like the first time they kissed after they break up, the time this madness began. Even had closed the door behind them, the sound of the party coming through the door, reminding them that they had to hide because nobody knew about their agreement. 

 

Even smiled in the kiss when Isak whimpered, tongues dancing with each other. Isak, out of breath, broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. 

 

“You know what this means, right?” Isak said.

 

“What?” Even ran his hands up and down Isak’s ribs.

 

“We’ve broken all the rules.”

 

Even laughed, “Well, aren’t rules made to be broken?” He kissed his lips. 

 

“I guess. What happens next?”

 

“I guess we try to follow the rules again.”

 

Isak’s heart ached when he heard that. Right. Eva was wrong, they were not being a couple. They were just fucking. And that was okay.

 

“Okay. I think I should leave, I want to get some study done tomorrow,” Isak said when he felt Even peppering his neck with kisses.

 

“Uh, right, sure. Everything okay?” Isak nodded.

 

~~8\. No hooking up together in parties they both attend.~~

  
  


Isak entered his flat while unbuckling William’s jeans, who meanwhile was kissing him fervently. This wasn’t part of his plans, he actually wanted to go home and get some rest, but bumped into William when leaving the party and, well, after his talk with Even having some fun would help him.

 

William laid him on the bed, kissing his navel, Isak burying his hands in his hair and messing it up. William, in his underwear, looked up to him as he travelled up Isak’s torso, kissing him.

 

“Aren’t you beautiful?”

 

***

 

“Where’s Isak?” Eva asked Even, cup of alcohol in her hand. Even was sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

 

Even looked at her in confusion. “Why would I know?”

 

“Come on, he told me…”

 

Even looked at her for a few seconds, “Did he?”

 

“Yeah. Also mentioned that you had broken all the rules of your arrangement.”

 

Even snorted, “Yeah, we did.”

 

“But he wants to keep doing it, and… I don’t know if I want to keep doing it.”

 

“Oh, does he?” 

 

“Yeah, well, at least I think so.”

 

“And you don’t want to?”

 

Even was looking at the dancing crowd, almost absorbed by its moments. “Nah. I think I made a terrible mistake when I broke up with him.”

 

“Are you sure he doesn’t want to be back with you?”

 

“Why would he? He never said so.”

 

“Perhaps he thinks you don’t want to? Talk to him.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Did he… did he say something?” 

 

Eva shrugged. “You’re the one who has to find out.”

 

***

 

“What the fuck?” Isak said when someone knocked hard on the main door. William was literally going to give him a blowjob.

 

“Wait, it’s probably a drunk Jonas who forgot the keys.” The knocks were repeated again. 

 

Isak put a pair of trousers and a dirty T-shirt he had around and William had his jeans on. “I’m coming!”

 

Isak opened the door, to find  _ Even _ on the other side. It reminded him of the day when he told him to leave Sonja or forget about him, and Even came over and he had to throw the guys out.

 

“What are you doing here?” Isak asked, surprise in his voice.

 

“Is everything alrigh-?” William voice travelled from behind as the boy entered the living room, but died when he saw who was waiting by the door. “ _ Oh _ .”

 

“Could you please leave?” Even asked him.

 

William had his white shirt on, still unbuttoned. “Actually, Isak and I were in the middle of-”

 

“I said,  _ leave _ .” 

 

“I better leave you two alone,” William said to Isak, buttoning his shirt and leaving, following Even’s gaze as he did so.

 

“What’s the problem?” Isak asked, and Even just closed the space between them and kissed him. “Even, wha-?” He kissed him again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, still holding Isak’s face. 

 

“Sorry for what?” 

 

“For breaking up with you, for hurting you.” He sighed. “The more I think about it the more  I realise that it was a bad decision.”

 

Isak removed his hands from his face, “But, but you said that you didn’t feel anything, not anymore.”

 

Even shrugged, “Perhaps. But, fuck, I know you’re confused, but since we started this I started developing feelings and… I miss you. As in, I miss you being my boyfriend. And going on dates, and doing stuff together, and living together. And I know I was an idiot and I probably don’t deserve but I only want you to think about it. And if you want to start again, then I will be waiting for you. And if you don’t want that, I’ll let you go, if that’s what you consider best for you.”

 

“Even…” Isak had a tear run down his cheek. “I… I want to think about it, but I feel like I already know the answer…”

 

Even gave him a sad smile, “And that is?”

 

Isak kissed him.

 

It was different to the kiss they had been sharing lately, it was a kiss you gave to your lover, a kiss to say everything you wanted to say.

 

Isak broke the kiss, staring into Even’s eyes, who smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Isak smiled. “Jonas once told me that we were just being dumb. And I hate to admit that he was right.”

 

Even chuckled, “You should also thank Eva, she’s the one who told me to come here.”

 

Isak kissed him again.

 

“Promise you won’t hurt me again?”

 

“Promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know William/Isak is an uncommon pairing but I really like it and wanted Isak to hook up with another male character we already know who wasn't Chris.


End file.
